


Here There be Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Kidnapping, Lots and Lots of Paperwork, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vampires were known of by the society, but they never had any, and no one could study them. At least they thought they didn’t. Lanyon was just that good at hiding it (or the lodgers were just idiots in the field of vampire spotting), at least till a certain werewolf joined the society, and a certain ‘spirit of London at night’ began wandering around where Lanyon lurks at night…
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Comments: 33
Kudos: 110





	1. Secrets One Plans to Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a vampire au, and here it is.  
> -I am American, I legit only used rubbish because I know it's more common in England, just remember I'm American  
> -Warning, Lanyon throws up in this chapter, if that's something you don't like, just know it's barely described but it's there

As far as Lanyon was concerned, the sun could go fuck itself.

It had always been hot, and when it wasn’t, it was bright. Lanyon always considered himself a night person, even before. Now that he was a vampire, the sun only went higher on the list of things he hated.

Lanyon had been bitten in April of the year before. He was left bedridden for a week or two, and the doctors and people around him assumed he had tuberculosis or something along those lines. His father even began preparations for his funeral before he got better. What everyone didn’t know was that he only got better when he bit and killed one of the doctors. The body was left in the Thames and no one traced it back to him, especially since the doctor was known for wandering the streets in areas where attacks were known to happen, and a lot of those bodies ended up in the Thames sooner or later.

Everyone was happy to have him back, so happy they didn’t seem to notice anything change about him, or maybe Lanyon was just that good at acting like he hadn’t changed. He managed to make his teeth unnoticeable by talking fast and never opening his mouth too wide. The teeth weren’t noticeable unless you were really looking to begin with, but after one of the lodgers got ahold of a vampire skull, Lanyon wasn’t risking it. Vampires were well known by the society. They knew vampires wandered London at night. However, a lot of them were hunted down and killed by Londoners, and the ones that were left were too elusive for anyone to track down. So not one vampire had step foot in the society.

And nobody suspected that one may have, and had been for longer some had been members.

Lanyon arrived at the society with his big umbrella. He would usually come by carriage, but Jekyll had borrowed it sometime in the night while Lanyon was out.

Lanyon was inside before he closed his umbrella, and he had made sure to close the door before he did so. Thankfully the society members (minus Mr. Bird and Mr. Archer) weren’t fans of open windows and ‘letting the sun in’ as Rachel put it, so Lanyon had nothing to worry about. 

“Dr. Lanyon! I was wondering when you’d get here.” Miss Lavender said as she passed Lanyon. 

“Has Henry been asking for me?” Lanyon asked.

“No, although I assume you don’t know about the new lodger yet.”

“I do not, I’ll have to talk to him about that…”

“Oh Jasper’s a joy, just wait till you meet him.” Miss Lavender said with a big smile before continuing on her way.

Lanyon sighed a little, because of course Jekyll took in another lodger before talking to him. It was probably why he borrowed the carriage. 

Lanyon looked at the flyer in his hand, adjusted his suit, and walked towards the stairs. If it had been two years earlier, he would have done it shouting to the high heavens as he made his way to Jekyll’s office, but since he was scared of people noticing his teeth weren’t, well, he was terrified someone would look and notice he had fangs, he quietly made his way up to Jekyll’s office, greeting any lodgers he passed as he did so.

When he reached the door, he paused, holding up the flyer to get another look at it. Yep, still the same flyer. He then knocked loudly.

It took a bit, but Jekyll appeared at the door.

“Good day to you Lanyon.” Jekyll said with a smile.

“There you are, Jekyll. What took you so long?” Lanyon asked, doing his best not to smile widely like he used to.

“You’re hours early.”

“Oh come on, you can’t expect me to-” Lanyon glanced behind Jekyll and noticed a bottle of wine sitting on the table. “Oh Henry…” 

“What?” Jekyll asked.

Lanyon knew he shouldn’t, he’d regret it when he was throwing up in an hour. And yet…

“I really can’t leave you alone can I? Why on earth are you drinking all by yourself in the dark?” Lanyon asked as he got over and took a long drink from the bottle. He missed flavors that weren’t blood, and wine was one of his favorites, not that it had any effect on him anymore. How he longed to actually be able to get drunk again. The closest he got was drinking from drunks in the more undesirable areas of London.

“I clearly learned by example.” Jekyll replied. At least keeping up the act would be worth throwing up later.

“This is quite different. There are two of us here now. This, my good friend is social drinking, and it is a most healthy and appropriate pastime.” Lanyon had made his way back to Jekyll and had an arm around his shoulder. Then he noticed Jekyll reaching for the bottle. If he wanted to open the curtains like he had to, he’d pull away and do so right then, but he was more interested in postponing another chance to accidentally set himself ablaze in front of someone. So he let Jekyll take the bottle and drink. 

“What brings you so early?” Jekyll asked after a long drink from the bottle.

“Have you seen this?” Lanyon asked as he showed Jekyll the flyer.

“Ah yes… our friends at the illustrious Diodati Theatre Company. What a delight…” Jekyll said, putting a hand to his cheek in a frustrated gesture. “I saw it just yesterday. The whole show is horribly inaccurate.”

“As I suspected, can you believe these people? They know all of London would have their eyes on us. Now everyone who comes to our exhibition will see this shameless thing, and it’s right across the street!” Lanyon gestured to the window. 

“I’ve been trying not to think about it, but it’s horrible.” Jekyll said, walking to the window to look through the curtains. Lanyon stepped to the side to stay out of the line of light. 

“I’d go right over there and talk to them about this, but they would hardly listen to me, not with how much this must be making them..” Lanyon crossed his arms. Sure the real reason was that it was day time, but they wouldn't listen to him anyway.

“There’s not much we can do about it..” Jekyll said. “But it’s simply a melodramatic, no one will connect it to us. It’s not like any of us are or have created monsters.”

That hit Lanyon like a knife in the back, and he really wished in that moment that he could still get drunk. He knew Jekyll didn’t mean anything by it, but the word monster got to Lanyon more now that he was one.

“Give it here.” Lanyon said, gesturing for the bottle. Jekyll handed the bottle over and Lanyon took another drink, another thing he’d regret soon. “Miss Lavender told me of a new lodger. I assume that’s why you took my carriage?”

“I apologize for not returning it sooner, but yes, his name is Jasper Kaylock, he’s a cryptobiologist.” Jekyll chuckled. “He’s currently a werewolf, but we’re working on curing that.”

At least there was a cure for werewolves. Lanyon would just have to fake his death and run off to the continent once people noticed he stopped aging. 

Then he realized. Cryptobiologist. That meant he was well studied in all things strange, like werewolves, mud phoenixes, vampires. Lanyon took another quick drink and forced a smile, making sure to keep his lips together before he spoke.

“Well, he sounds lovely.” Lanyon said. 

“I can take you down to meet him. I think he’s finished moving all of his stuff in.” 

“Alright…” Lanyon set the bottle down, before realizing that maybe it wasn’t an hour for wine like he thought. “Oh second though, I need to go grab something, I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Jekyll smiled at him, and Lanyon left as quickly as he could without raising any red flags.

Lanyon was thankful that the back of the society was shaded so he could actually leave the building. He sighed as he looked down at the wasted wine and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. The fact it was just wine reminded him he needed to actually go out and get someone that night. He sighed a little and turned to head back inside, just in time for Rachel to come out.

“Oh, Lanyon, didn’t expect to see you out here!” She said as she walked a bag of something over to where the rubbish was kept.

“Didn’t expect to run into anyone.” Lanyon said. Rachel glanced behind him.

“Are you sick again?” She asked. She could see the wet place where Lanyon had thrown up.

“Little bit, the wine didn’t agree with me.” Lanyon chuckled. Suddenly he realized Rachel smelled more of blood than usual, and he needed to get the hell away from her or she’d have more problems than Lanyon throwing up near the rubbish again. “I need to go back up to Jekyll.”

“Make sure to eat something! Have you just been running on wine?” Rachel called after him, but Lanyon quickly went inside and rushed to get back to Jekyll. He knew it seemed rude, especially when Rachel would be willing to make something for him. But the food actually deserved to be eaten by someone who wouldn’t just throw it back up all because of his forced change of diet. It almost made him wish he could tell someone. He felt like Rachel secretly hated him. He hadn’t eaten something of hers in at least six months, when he finally decided the formality wasn’t worth it and his trips away to throw up would eventually make someone suspicious.

Lanyon returned to Jekyll’s office, explaining that he needed to grab some paperwork from one of the lodgers, and Jekyll quickly took him to Jasper’s room. Now Lanyon discovered pretty early he could smell the difference between people’s blood. Some people had a certain smell, others had a different one. It always came down to how the person would taste. Jekyll smelled like the kind that tasted the best, Rachel smelled like one of the worse ones, Mr. Archer smelled of a pretty average tasting one, so on and so forth. Lanyon could smell Jasper’s blood, and he could tell that the weird sent paired with his average blood smell was probably the werewolf part. He definitely smelled different.

Jasper was just exiting his room and closing the door when Jekyll and Lanyon walked up.

“Dr. Jekyll! I uh just finished getting everything in.” Jasper said with a smile.

“Wonderful. I just wanted to introduce you to Dr. Lanyon, our cofounder better you two meet face to face at a good time, we learned from that mistake when Ermintrude joined us here.” Dr. Jekyll chuckled.

“Helsby never mentioned the octopus.” Lanyon chuckled, making sure to put a hand in front of his mouth in a fake gesture of modesty which really served to keep his teeth hidden. He then put the hand out to shake Jasper’s. Jasper shook it. “It’s nice to actually have a warning.”

Jasper laughed awkwardly.

“It’s nice to meet you, uh, he told you everything?” He asked.

“Just your name and the werewolf thing, better to know that before I walk in on you and do something rash.” Lanyon said. 

Jasper let go of his hand.

“I should make sure everyone’s settling in okay.” Jasper said before disappearing quickly into his room. Lanyon smirked. The boy suspected nothing.

“I believe we have some paperwork that needs done.” Jekyll said.

“Ah yes, my favorite.” Lanyon said in a tone that made it obvious he was lying. Jekyll laughed.

Lanyon left right after sundown. He headed home to drop off his umbrella and change. He couldn’t be seen in his fancy clothes prowling the streets for his next meal. He had some lower class clothing and a cloak that made him unrecognizable, in fact, he had met one or two lodgers who didn’t even recognize him, and they had a full conversation! He of course made it so his entire face wasn’t visible and his voice sounded very different, but they didn’t see through it.

Lanyon made his way down to the slums. He knew he would have to wait until the drunks began their walks home, but he hoped to find an early leaver, as it would be easier to get one while the streets were emptier than they would be later in the night.

Lanyon found a good alley and hid in the shadows to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Eventually, he heard someone talking as they approached, and he got up to get a good look. Two men and a woman. A bad blood smell from the bearded man, one of the worse blood smells from the woman, and the best smell from the blonde man in the middle. If Lanyon would prey on any of them, it would be the blonde man. 

But they were together. Even if they were drunk, and at least one of them would run away at the sight of a vampire, he would have no element of surprise, and even if he did, there were two other people to fight him off, even if he got close enough to sink his teeth in one of them. They were off the menu, sadly.

Lanyon heard something else, and realized he wasn’t the only one hunting.

The trio stopped, and Lanyon looked around the corner to see the duo stopping them. A man and a woman. Neither were hiding what they were, hell the man already had blood on him and the woman had her mouth wide open in a sick smile. Lanyon knew of these two. Babette Karnstien and Bran Renfield. They were well known by vampires, no matter how much you avoided other vampires, and Lanyon had been turned by one of them. He had been avoiding them ever since.

The bearded man and the woman both made a run for it, leaving the blond man backing away. Why didn’t he run? Lanyon knew this man would be toast, but he had no way to save him, nor would he want to get in the way of Karnstien and Renfield for a stranger that he only liked because his blood smelled good. No doubt that was why the two were going after him in the first place…

All Lanyon could do was watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, Lanyon is talking about blood types when he refers to the smells of blood. Blood types were not discovered yet at this time.


	2. The Spring Heeled Jack Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanyon watches the vampires going for a certain blonde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all like this so much! I'm planning to just post the chapters as I finish them. I have a good idea of how I want this to go, but no idea how I'll get to that point, so posting will be sporadic.

Lanyon took his chance to get to the roof of the building closest to stay out of Karnstien and Renfield’s way. He noticed another vampire on the other side of the street on another roof. The two bloodsuckers shared a glance before watching Karnstien and Renfield approach the blond man, who was just taking uneasy steps backward. No one wanted to be near the two, but it seemed like every time they caught prey there was an audience. This wasn’t Lanyon’s first time watching them.

“Oi! Wodder you lookin’ at? Yew gotta problem wit’ me? I’ll fight ye, just yew watch!” The blond man yelled at the two. He was obviously a bit drunk, and horribly faking the accent. Lanyon had heard his fair share of fake accents, but this one was by far the worst.

“What game are you playing at?” Renfield laughed at the man, and Karnstien giggled.

The man backed up a little more as the vampires kept approaching, before quickly getting a look at his surroundings. It seemed the way Lanyon took up to the roofs caught his eye.

Lanyon signaled to the other vampire to move, and the vampire took off across the roofs. Lanyon took his chance as well and started running, just in time for the blond man to rush into the alley to climb as Karnstien and Renfield chased. 

Lanyon really felt how hungry he was when he tried to stay ahead of the blonde and the two vampires chasing him, as he felt sluggish and was not going anywhere as fast as he knew he could. 

It seemed the blond man had some sort of supernatural speed as well. He was keeping a pace ahead of Karnstien and Renfield. Lanyon was a good distance in front of them, so he would have been able to get away before they caught up.

Lanyon came to a far jump and jumped, barely landing on his feet and almost falling off when he got to the other side. He found a chimney on the building and hid behind it, watching the blond man and his pursuers catch up. Lanyon knew the blond man would never make the jump. 

And he didn’t. Instead, he caught a clothing line that went over the gap, and when it snapped, he rode it to the other building, before disappearing from Lanyon’s line of sight. Karnstien and Renfield stopped on the other building, looked to each other, then seemingly decided it wasn’t worth it. They walked back the way they came and disappeared into the night. 

Lanyon was just about to walk out to see the mess that was probably below the building, when he saw the man climbing up onto the roof, and quickly hid behind the chimney again.

“All according to plan…” The man started. “Oh you know full well that would have worked.” He seemed to be talking to no one in particular, maybe a voice in his head. Seemed a lot of people in this part of London had those.

The man went quiet, and Lanyon could hear his footsteps and could tell he was getting closer. He had to have been seen. He prepared his escape. He could run forward and jump the gap to another building which would let him slip into a usually crowded area. 

Lanyon heard the man get too close, and he bolted. The man barely had time to react, and just had to let him go as he hopped the gap and jumped down into the next alleyway.

Lanyon slipped into the crowd pretty well. He wasn’t even the only cloaked figure, so he barely stood out.

Lanyon glanced back a few times to make sure he wasn’t followed, and eventually he decided he wasn’t. He took a back alley to find somewhere else to hunt, and he ran into the very vampire he had seen on the rooftops.

“Good to see they didn’t catch up to you either.” She said, smiling enough to show her fangs.

“I almost thought they would.” Lanyon chuckled. He knew this one, she was formerly a governess, but now she was a creature of the night who took it a bit more seriously than he did.

“I assume you’re starving, here, some others and I have a good spot, drunks love coming by there, you won’t be noticed.” She chuckled, then started leading the way. “Did they get that Hyde fella?”

“Hyde?” As in Edward Hyde, Jekyll’s assistant that had always alluded Lanyon?

“Yes, I know him from a couple pubs, he’s one of those ones you don’t go after, fast little bugger I’ll tell ya. You know him?” 

“Only in name.” Lanyon said. It had to be him. He matched the lodgers’ description.

“I think he works in that mad scientist society or whatever it’s called. You know, those ones who’d love to get ahold of one of us.” She didn’t know who Lanyon was, just a few details. As Lanyon knew she was a former governess who lived with her husband who was none the wiser to her change, the former governess knew that Lanyon was the son of a rich man and had not changed his prospects since he was turned. No names, no locations, no exact details. 

“I know of them.” Lanyon said, glancing back to see if anyone was following. 

“They’re doing an exhibition, I’m thinking of going, would you be there?” 

“Yes. You won’t recognize me however, I won’t be wearing my cloak.”

“Neither will I.” She laughed. “We can just talk about it after the fact, we’ll never even know who the other is.”

“That is how I like it.” Lanyon chuckled.

The two vampires made it to the good spot, and eventually both of them had drunk enough without killing the people they caught, and returned to the rooftops to head back home, parting ways a good mile or so away from Lanyon’s home.

Lanyon didn’t sleep that night, due to the fact vampires dealt with a lot of insomnia, leading to blood being the only source of energy most days. Lanyon didn’t let anyone know about his insomnia, as it could lead to questions and some concerned people, and eventually him being found out.

He headed to the Society around noon to begin paperwork as usual. When he entered and had his umbrella closed along with the door, he was pretty surprised to have Jasper run up to him.

“Dr. Lanyon, I uh need help with something, I wanted to ask Dr. Jekyll but I haven’t found him, Rachel said something about him sleeping and she doesn’t want to wake him due to how little he sleeps.” Jasper seemed nervous. Lanyon was happy to hear Jekyll was actually asleep for once.

“Of course, lead the way.” Lanyon said.

Jasper lead Lanyon back to his room, going in to get something before bringing out a journal which seemed to have a lot of notes in it.

“So Jekyll mentioned the exhibition and I was trying to figure out what I could work into mine, when I realized I’ve been meaning to research vampires more, which is why I came to London, and-” Jasper began flipping through the pages.

Surely he wasn’t going to ask Lanyon about personal experience right? Surely he didn’t already know. If he did, he would probably ask Jekyll about it, or Rachel or one of the other lodgers and out him to the society. Jasper probably didn’t realize this was something Lanyon had spent well over a year hiding.

“I was wondering if you knew anything I could add, I mean you’ve lived in London for longer than me and you’ve probably had a few run ins, I’d ask Mr. Hyde but I can’t find him either.” Jasper chuckled. “I was hoping the society might have a vampire, but I’ve asked around and all you have is the skull that Miss Lavender let me borrow.” 

Phew. Jasper thought Lanyon was as human as everyone else in the society.

“Well, I can’t tell you much, they usually are in the lower class areas, and nothing against them but I would likely have everything stolen off of me and end up beaten in an alley if I showed my face around there. Hyde would be your best bet. London has a habit of cornering vampires and destroying them, I’m not sure how many you’d be able to find, I only know of two for sure, the infamous Karnstien and Renfield.” 

“I imagine those two are hostile?” Jasper asked. He sound defeated.

“They wouldn’t be infamous if they were kind.”

Jasper sighed and closed his notebook. 

“When Jekyll brought me, I was hoping someone in the society was also a werewolf or maybe a vampire, just so I wouldn’t feel so alone on this, and maybe we could share notes.” Jasper said sadly. 

And now Lanyon felt terrible for lying, but this was bigger than Jasper. If word got out, Lanyon would be disowned, he probably would lose his place in the society, and whatever respect London had for him, and he would probably be chased out of London, if he wasn’t killed. As much as he wanted to tell Jasper, it was too much of a risk for him, not that he believed Jasper would tell, he was just paranoid, but the fact he knew this changed nothing. He would continue to suffer alone.

“I’m sorry we can’t be there in that way, but I’m sure any of the Lodgers would listen if you needed to talk about it.” Lanyon said. The Lodgers already knew Jasper was a werewolf, so it was different. 

“I suppose…” Jasper was still not happy.

“Do you still need someone to look through your notes? Maybe I know more than I think I know.” Lanyon asked, eyeing the journal.

“I mean, if it won’t inconvenience you…” Jasper said before holding it out.

“It’ll put off the paperwork I’d rather not do.” Lanyon chuckled before taking the journal and looking inside.

Jasper rambled off a thank you and Lanyon went over to the nearest place he could sit to read. Jasper joined him and watched him read.

Jasper had a lot of accurate information. They seemed to prefer certain people’s blood over others. They could not be in direct sunlight but could be out during the day. Fangs were short but would be noticeable if you looked and they opened their mouth wide enough. He had a good sketch of the teeth. Lanyon almost laughed at the note about how it must hurt when they bite their tongue. It did. 

“Well, you have a lot of information I’ve heard is accurate, but you don’t have one big thing everyone knows about.” 

“Really?” Jasper seemed surprised, but interested.

“The Spring Heeled Jack thing, at least that’s what everyone calls it.” Lanyon chuckled. It was the dumbest thing they could have called it. “Vampires can jump long distances and great heights, I’d assume it’s only common here because there are tall buildings to jump between. It’s a lot of the reason people believe Forty Elephants are a group of vampires.”

“Forty Elephants?” Jasper asked. Lanyon hadn’t realized how new he was to London. 

“It’s the most feared gang of lady thieves in London, if I’m honest, they’re probably the most feared gang of thieves in England. They’re lead by Cutthroat Lucy. There are a lot of rumors of her doing the Spring Heeled Jack thing, I wouldn’t believe it however. There isn’t enough proof, and I’ve seen people who can jump pretty far. You can’t just assume someone doing something that looks like the Spring Heeled Jack Thing is a vampire.” Hyde was proof of that, Karnstien and Renfield wouldn’t have chased him if he were one, and if he were one he would have made the gap. 

“I’ll write that down, thank you!” Jasper said with a smile. Lanyon did a closed mouth smile back, and gave Jasper his journal back. Jasper then went back to his room. Lanyon stood and smiled a little more, before quickly stopping just in case.

Lanyon then turned to walk down the hall to Jekyll’s office. Even if Jekyll wasn’t there it would be a good idea to get started. 

When he entered the room, he found Jekyll was already inside, looking through one of the stacks of paper they had to go through.

“Ah, Robert, I was wondering when you’d get here!” Jekyll said with a smile. 

“Jasper told me you actually slept.” Lanyon chuckled as he joined Jekyll at the table. 

“Did he?” Jekyll asked. 

“Well, Rachel told him, and I assume Rachel wouldn’t lie about something like that.” 

“I didn’t realize it would be such a surprise.” Jekyll laughed.

“You never sleep Henry, it gets some of us worried.” Lanyon put a hand on Jekyll’s shoulder to prove it was a serious statement, but Jekyll seemed to brush it off. 

“You all worry too much, I’m perfectly fine.” Jekyll said, and Lanyon sighed. There was no point in arguing, especially since Lanyon was a hypocrite. 

They worked on the paperwork, making small talk. It was nothing that would be remembered, until they got onto the subject of the exhibition. 

“Your father is going to be there right?” Jekyll asked.

“I’m sure he will be, he’s proud…” Of Jekyll. Lanyon knew full well his father was not going to be there for him.

“What’s wrong, I know that tone..” Jekyll said, putting down his pen.

“Well, my father’s more proud of you for this exhibition than he is of me.” Lanyon sighed a little. “I doubt he’d notice if I just dropped out of it.”

“Nonsense, he would notice. Besides, I can’t imagine doing this alone.” Jekyll said.

“I can’t imagine doing this alone.” 

Lanyon’s mind was back in that bed in his house, as he slowly and painfully turned into a vampire, although at the time he was none the wiser and assumed he was dying. He was too weak to move much on his own, and at that point he couldn’t open his eyes or speak, he just laid in bed waiting for death to take him. He hadn’t been bitten, so no one connected the vampire thing. He just happened to be held down and forced to ingest vampire blood. Once it was in your system you were lost.

Jekyll had been with him. He was holding one of Lanyon’s hands. They were alone in the room. By that point Lanyon had been ill long enough everyone was assuming he’d die. Up until them, Lanyon had thought Jekyll wasn’t among them, but then he said that.

Then he was crying. 

Lanyon couldn’t do much about it, other than weakly squeeze his hand and hope he noticed. He could never tell if Jekyll noticed. 

Now he wasn’t sure if Jekyll remembered it, Jekyll had bounced back so quickly after Lanyon got better that he wasn’t sure if Jekyll even remembered he was sick, and it almost hurt in a way, but Lanyon didn’t know why. 

And he was back.

“I think you’d do just fine. Besides, it’s not like I won’t be there.” Lanyon chuckled. “Forget I said anything.”

Jekyll didn’t push, not that Lanyon wanted him too. It wasn’t his business to shove his issues with his father onto Jekyll. 

Lanyon left around nightfall, and did his usual routine, headed home, changed, heading where the nightlife roamed. It was better than lying in bed at night staring at the ceiling and waiting.

He ran into the former governess outside of a pub. She waved to him as he approached, and he knew it was her as she always wore the same cloak and same dress. It wasn’t much different for Lanyon.

“There you are rich boy.” The former governess said.

“We need better false names.” Lanyon said with a chuckle.

“They would be used so little there would be no point.” The former governess gave him a smile. “Come on.”

“Where we off too?” Lanyon asked as she followed.

“The Blackfog Bazaar. Surely you’ve heard of it.” 

“Of course I have! I could never go however.” 

“You can now, being a creature of the night has its perks.” 

“I don’t have any money.”

“You came out tonight with nothing? What’s the point?” 

“One, I’m only here because it’s better than lying in bed for hours on end, and two, I’d rather not be robbed. This area is known for pickpockets.” 

“I’ll buy you something.” The former governess chuckled. “I happen to have my eye on quite a few things. Plus what better time to try and see what vampiric things they have?”

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to repay you at some point.” Lanyon said. The former governess was right. Lanyon needed to get his hand on anything that might help a vampire.

“So, Governess, does the husband know about this?” Lanyon asked after they had been walking for a while.

“Of course not. Did you just call me Governess?” 

“Well, it’s the only thing I know about you, so I might as well call you that.”

“Well, then I’ll have to call you something like that…” The Governess thought. “Are you a professor by any chance?”

“No, but I am a doctor, not a medical doctor, but one nonetheless.” 

“Then you are Doctor.” The Governess chuckled.

“I can live with that.” Lanyon chuckled.

They arrived in the Blackfog Bazaar, and the Governess went over to speak with one of the men with a bunch of things in jars. Lanyon walked around to see what was around. There were a lot of things he knew Jekyll would love, and he almost considered trying to get him something, but that would raise questions.

Lanyon stopped at a booth and looked at the strange creature sitting in the cage. The woman at the table smiled and started her speech about what it was and if Lanyon wanted to pay to hold it or buy some of its crap which was used for quite a few things.

Lanyon glanced towards the crowd as he listened, and he noticed a few people in the crowd nearby, and he pulled his hood down a little. There was Mr. Griffin, Virginia Ito, and right between them, talking their ears off, was Edward Hyde. And they were coming right his way. 

Just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Governess will be a big part, she's going to be Lanyon's best vampire friend. I love her.


	3. Black Fog and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanyon attempts to avoid Griffin, Virginia, and Hyde at the Blackfog Bazaar with the Governess's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed a sudden spike in the interest in vampire tgs stuff on Tumblr recently... Could it be..?  
> Nah I know it's mostly because of Sabrina's Vampire Lanyon drawing and the fact vampires are fucking awesome!  
> However I am loving the spike in vampire tgs stuff!

Lanyon looked back to the lady trying to sell him poop but stayed quiet as she yammered on. For once he was glad that someone talked too much. At least until Virginia joined him and started asking questions. Lanyon turned his head to the side a little to keep her from looking at him. He quietly slipped away and headed over to the Governess. She had just bought something and turned to see Lanyon.

“Hello, did you find something?” She asked.

“No, people I know are here…” Lanyon muttered. The Governess looked behind him to see if she could figure out who. “Don’t look! They might notice.”

“Sorry. Do you have a wife?” She asked.

“No.”

“Good, then they won’t think it’s you if they see us…” The Governess linked her arm in his. “Like this.”

Lanyon glanced back to Virginia, seeing Hyde and Griffin had joined her. Maybe they wouldn’t notice.

“Come on, there are a few other things I need to check out.” The Governess said before walking Lanyon away from the booths. 

Lanyon found himself checking over his shoulder for Virginia, Griffin and Hyde so he knew to hide if he needed. The Governess walked confidently however, and reminded him to keep looking forward. They walked up to a booth of dried ingredients and bottles filled with liquids that reminded Lanyon of when Jekyll would experiment. 

“And what is all this?” Lanyon asked as he and the Governess looked at the items. 

“Well, these elixirs can do many things, what is it you need?” The man asked as he picked up a few bottles. “These ones here can cure you of any pains you feel, especially useful to ladies.” The man nodded to the Governess, who chuckled.

“Oh pains aren’t a problem for me. Say, what does this one do?” She asked as she picked up a green bottle.

“That one is for changing the color of one’s hair. Drink it, and your hair will change color.” 

“Oh someone would call that witchcraft.” Lanyon said. “If they saw you without your brown locks, I believe they would hang you as an imposter.”

The Governess and the man laughed.

“And what is this one?” Lanyon asked, picking up a purple bottle.

“That one puts you to sleep, no matter how much of an insomniac you are, you’ll be fast asleep when you drink it.” The man said with a smile. Lanyon didn’t have to say anything, as the Governess pulled out her coin purse.

“We’d like two of those please.” She said.

The transaction went as planned and the Governess pulled Lanyon away.

“This one’s a gift, I’ll still get you something else.” The Governess said, giving Lanyon one of the bottles.

“Thank you.” Lanyon said. 

Lanyon and the Governess wandered around more, finding many interesting booths, and attempting to avoid Hyde, Griffin and Virginia, which was hard as they kept appearing near them. 

The vampires stopped at a booth selling small decorative figures that glowed and changed colors. The man running the stand reminded Lanyon of Mr. Doddle. He spoke with a german accent as he explained how all they needed was to place the figures in the sun and they would glow and change color at night.

Lanyon picked up one that was shaped like a horse that interested him. He glanced to the Governess who nodded to him, before picking up one that she liked and getting the purse out to pay. 

Once they had bought the figures, they turned, and almost ran smack dab into Hyde.

“Aye, watch it!” Hyde said, shoving Lanyon a bit, almost making him drop the horse. “I’ll fight ya’ and your stupid horse.” 

“Edward you step the hell away from him or it’ll be a repeat of the pub.” The Governess said.

Hyde looked at the Governess, grumbled a bit, then walked away.

“The pub?” Lanyon asked as they continued.

“I punched his lights out in a pub during a bar fight. His face was no match for this.” The Governess then punched her fist forward, making Lanyon laugh.

“He probably deserved it.” Lanyon chuckled.

“Of course he did! You seen the little bugger?” The Governess laughed.

“I have no idea how…” Lanyon stopped himself from saying Jekyll’s name. “Nevermind, too personal.”

“Ah, I assume it has something to do with you hearing his name before. I won’t ask.” The Governess chuckled. “Well, I’m out of money so we should head home now. I’m drinking my little bottle tomorrow night, and don’t expect me out the night after tomorrow night, I’m going to a charity ball with my husband.”

“Funny, I am too.” Lanyon said.

“Well, hopefully we don’t recognize each other.”

They left the Bazaar and took to the roofs before splitting up and heading home. Lanyon set the horse on his mantle place before grabbing a book from his shelves to read. He placed the vial on the end table and started reading, but he kept wishing he could drink the vial then, but then he would likely oversleep, and he was needed the next day. Lanyon hadn’t been able to sleep in nearly a year, and the last time he had he had been knocked out by an experiment gone wrong, and it wasn’t even from the fumes or anything, it was because the mixture exploded in the bottle and the cork flew out and hit Lanyon right between the eyes, and boom, he woke up in the bed of one of the lodgers with Jekyll, Miss Lavender, and Rachel all over him. So in total, he had slept two hours since becoming a vampire.

Lanyon managed to get his mind into his book and by the time he needed to go to the society, it was finished.

Lanyon stood up and went into his room to get ready. The house was empty. His cook had left around the time he was bitten, and the rest of his staff was let go by his father while Lanyon was bedridden, and due to his transformation Lanyon decided he would be better off without them, although he did have a maid who would come in to clean every once in a while, and she never asked questions.

Lanyon got dressed, grabbed his umbrella, and was just about to head out when there was a knock at the door. Lanyon hesitated, but remembered that at the time it was the sun would be behind his house, so he opened it.

Standing at his door was Jekyll.

“Henry! I thought you would be at the society!” Lanyon said. He was not ready for Jekyll to actually be at his door. Jekyll hadn’t been in Lanyon’s house since he was sick, and it had changed a lot. All the mirrors were gone, not that Jekyll liked mirrors. His staff was gone as well. Rachel only knew his cook had left since they had been close friends. Lanyon tended to keep the gas off as well, due to the fact he could see better without light (another reason he resented the sun).

“I have a headache, I needed somewhere quieter than the society, if you don’t mind.” Jekyll said with a smile.

“Of course, I shut the gas off already because I was just leaving.” Lanyon stepped out of the way to let Jekyll in. 

Lanyon turned the gas on, wincing a little as his eyes weren’t ready. Jekyll sat down in one of Lanyon’s lounge chairs and looked at Lanyon’s mantle as he took the papers out of his coat.

“Where’d you get that horse?” Jekyll asked.

“A friend of mine gave it to me. She said she thought I liked horses.” Lanyon chuckled. He was indifferent to horses, he just thought the horse was nice. It wasn’t glowing anymore as he hadn’t put it in the sun yet.

Jekyll’s face changed a bit into something Lanyon couldn’t read, before he smiled softly and continued getting the papers out.

“It’s a very nice horse.”

“Thank you.” Lanyon moved over to where his tea table was and moved it closer to the chairs so Jekyll could put the papers on it. Jekyll set the papers down.

“Where is that footman of yours, Anderson?”

“My father laid him off when everyone thought I was going to die, I was unable to rehire him, I just never wanted another one.” Lanyon chuckled. “Anderson was very good at his job.” He wasn’t lying, he just left out the part about being a vampire and not wanting to be found out. 

Jekyll chuckled, then began rubbing his temple. Lanyon took notice and looked closer, and Henry looked horrible.

“Please tell me you weren’t drinking last night.” Lanyon sighed.

“I wasn’t! It’s just a headache.”

“Henry you look hungover.”

“I’m not.”

“Then you haven’t been sleeping again.”

“It’s nothing Lanyon, it’s just a headache.”

Lanyon sighed and put a hand on Jekyll’s shoulder. 

“I worry about you sometimes.” Lanyon said.

“You shouldn’t.” Jekyll said. Lanyon then sat down. He hated when Jekyll did this. He had been distant like this for at least two years. He used to be able to figure out what Jekyll was thinking and help him (not really, he was just able to do it easier), but now, Jekyll was as much of a mystery as newer lodgers probably believed Lanyon was if any of them had noticed how strange Lanyon was, not that any said it to his face.

They worked mostly in silence, and Lanyon could feel something was off, but Jekyll didn’t say anything. Lanyon wondered what he was thinking about, but he never asked.

“We should get back to the society.” Jekyll said after a couple of hours of work. His tone sounded off, but Lanyon chalked it up to whatever was bothering him.

“Alright, let me get my umbrella.” Lanyon said.

Once he was ready, the two started heading to the society. Lanyon’s carriage driver had the day off as he would be taking them to Lanyon Hall the next day. They walked quietly. Lanyon noticed Jekyll staying close as if he wanted to stay under Lanyon’s umbrella, but he didn’t think anything of it. Lanyon felt a bit hot, and he couldn’t imagine how it was with the sun beating down from above. 

When they entered the society, the main room was empty. Not unusual.

They went up the stairs and heard someone speaking loudly. The two men looked at each other before following the voice. 

Right outside of the chemistry lab, there was a group of lodgers all seemingly losing their minds. Mr. Archer was lying on the ground while the others were crowded around him. Shouting came from inside the lab.

“What is going on here?!” Jekyll asked.

“Something exploded, we found him like this!” Miss Flowers said as Jekyll and Lanyon got close enough to see Mr. Archer. He was out cold and bleeding.

Lanyon and Jekyll were on the ground with him in a second to make sure he was okay. Jekyll turned his head to reveal the large scratch on the side of his face that was bleeding. It didn’t look too bad, and Dr. Helsbey said that Mr. Pennebrygg had gone to get bandages and something to clean the wound. 

Lanyon slowly began turning everyone out. He began to lose a grip on the situation, and he found himself turning towards Miss Lavender, who was knelt down next to him. The smell was overwhelming. Lavender had a smell like Jekyll and Hyde, but Jekyll wasn’t close enough.

Lavender, however… Was…

Lanyon couldn’t help himself but lean towards her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll is not sleeping like usual, but there is no hallucinations factoring in, he's just a man who needs to fucking sleep for once.  
> Also I am not 100% sure on the timeline of tgs so the ball may be happening earlier than in the comic.


	4. Lanyon Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thirst gets worse the longer one ignores it, and it gets worse when you smell blood outside the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than others, but I ended it where I intended to end it.

And Lanyon would have bitten Lavender. He wanted nothing more in that moment to do so. 

But he got lucky, for the next moment when he regained self control, he was lying on the ground against a wall with Mr. Tweedy on top of him groaning. Based on the ringing in his ears, something else exploded. 

“Was that the last one?!” Miss Flowers asked from somewhere.

“I think so!” Mr. Sinnet said. “That was the last bottle.”

“Who left unstable elixirs alone in the chemistry lab?” Jekyll asked.

No one seemed to know, or whoever it was confessed when the ringing in Lanyon’s ears got worse.

Jasper was suddenly helping Mr. Tweedy off of Lanyon before helping Lanyon up.

“Are you okay?” Jasper asked.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Lanyon said. Other than the ringing, he felt fine. He looked to Lavender, who was fine. He was thankful he hadn’t nipped her or anything, although if he did, he could only assume that it would have been a very different reaction from everyone.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. 

“I’m sorry Doctor, I tried to get out of the way of the door when I realized...” Mr. Tweeny started.

“It’s alright!” Lanyon said with a smile, not enough to show his teeth.

“I’ll make sure he wakes and is alright when he does.” Miss Lavender said to Jekyll before getting help from Mr. Doddle to move Mr. Archer to her own room. Mr. Bird followed. 

The other lodgers dusted off, some leaving while others went into the lab to clean up. Jasper awkwardly stood by as Rachel suddenly ran up to them.

“What happened?!” She asked. “I heard something blow up when I returned!”

“Someone left unstable material in the chemistry lab.” Jekyll said. “Archer is out cold with very minor injuries but everyone else is fine.” 

“Oh thank goodness no one was seriously hurt.” Rachel said. She then glanced at Lanyon as he was dusting off his suit. Lanyon didn’t say anything. 

“I should go..” Rachel said. “Seeing as the excitement is all done here.”

“I will see you when supper is served.” Jekyll said with his charismatic smile, and Rachel went back the way she came. Jasper decided to follow her.

“Are you alright Lanyon?” Jekyll asked as he walked over.

“I am fine, my ears are ringing however.”

“I’m sorry, if I had known this would have-” Lanyon cut him off.

“Really Henry, it’s alright.” Lanyon chuckled. “Let’s just get back to what we came to do.”

For the rest of the day, Lanyon noticed Jasper seemed super interested in what Lanyon and Jasper were doing. Not enough to ask, but he seemed to be watching when Lanyon and Jekyll walked around to check things.

Jasper had to be suspicious. Why else would he have been following Jekyll and Lanyon around? It was far enough that it didn’t seem suspicious to someone who wasn’t as paranoid as Lanyon, but Lanyon was too paranoid to let it slide. 

Jekyll and Lanyon stopped by Miss Lavender’s to check on Mr. Archer. Jekyll was talking to Lavender while Lanyon stood by the door to make sure he didn’t go mad again. He wasn’t sure if Archer was still bleeding, but he wasn’t taking any chances. His sense of smell seemed to be better for the moment, and Jekyll and Lavender were overwhelming enough already without blood outside of the body. He could also smell Jasper and Archer, but they didn’t smell as good so he didn’t focus on them as much.

“He’ll be fine. I’m just making sure there isn’t long term damage.” Miss Lavender said.

“I feel great!” Archer said with a smile.

“Good, I was worried about you.” Jekyll said.

Lanyon glanced at the door as they continued. He watched Jasper quickly hop out of view of the door. Jasper must have been really suspicious, and it made Lanyon worried, but he hid his worry and acted confident. If he acted confident, Jasper would slowly realize he must be wrong. Hopefully.

Lanyon and Jekyll left the room after Jekyll was sure Archer was okay, then they headed back to work on the taxes. Lanyon made sure not to go for Jekyll by keeping his eyes down and quietly and noticeably breathing through his mouth. It worked, as he survived the next few hours.

“Henry, I have something tomorrow, I won’t be able to make it here until it’s time to go to the charity ball.” Lanyon said as they packed up. “I have prior arrangements.” Lies.

“That’s fine, just tell me earlier next time.” Jekyll sighed before he spoke. Lanyon felt a little bad, but continued getting packed up.

When Lanyon got home, he laid down in his long unused bed and stared at the ceiling. The Governess wouldn’t be out, and he didn’t want to risk possibly attacking someone in the open like he almost did to Miss Lavender. He laid there quietly, thinking about how he was going to keep Jasper off his trail, and what he was going to do instead of going to the society the next day. 

He considered drinking the vial. Maybe he needed to sleep. Maybe it would help. Maybe he’d feel better.

He decided against it. He didn’t think he could stomach it at the time. 

He got up and went to get a book and read that. It was long, and it took him a while. Eventually, he found himself getting ready for the charity ball. He found himself reminiscing about teaching Jekyll to dance. It was bittersweet. It was the only time they ever danced together and Lanyon wanted to dance with him more… and it hurt more knowing he had been human then and he wasn’t now.

The ride to the hall was fine, he and Jekyll spoke about nothing and when they got there, Sir Danvers Carew took over, and Jekyll and Lanyon followed him.

When they went inside, Lanyon realized he made a huge mistake not drinking that night. The smell was overwhelming, and he could barely focus. He found himself at the snack table as Sir Danvers introduced the two to his daughter, and Jekyll went off with her to dance. Lanyon felt too overwhelmed to be jealous, although he definitely was.

“Excuse me, are you Dr. Lanyon?” A woman said, and Lanyon turned and focused on her, not to drink but to ground himself.

“Yes, and you are?” Lanyon asked.

“I’m Phyllis Maltby, Paul Maltby’s wife, I’m here on his behalf. I would have spoken to Dr. Jekyll but he seems…” She looked at Jekyll and Emma dancing. “Busy.”

“Oh, I remember Mr. Maltby.” Dr. Lanyon said. Mr. Maltby was a huge ass. 

“I’m here to let you know he will be funding, he just couldn’t make it tonight.” Mrs. Maltby said.

“Tell him we’re grateful for his funding.” Lanyon said with a smile.

“I will.” Mrs. Maltby smiled and then walked away to join a group of girls.

Lanyon looked back at everyone dancing, and felt sick. He lost focus, and knew he had to get out. Why did he think this would be a good idea?

Lanyon slipped out when he could and sat down in the garden to calm himself. He was relieved he hadn’t run into his father. He had spent a lot of time avoiding him, even before he turned. 

As he thought, he heard something. He looked around as he stood. 

“Fledglings shouldn’t let themselves get so thirsty.” A voice came from near him, and he felt colder then he usually was. It sounded like…

“Somebody here must smell good.” 

It was. Reinfield. 

“Go away.” Lanyon said.

Reinfield chuckled.

“Drink something fledgling. The whole thing this time.”

“Lanyon are you alright?”

That smell…

Lanyon knew Reinfield had gotten to him, because all he felt when he turned was the need to feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it isn't as good as it could be, but I don't think I can make it better, so sorry if this is disappointing.


	5. Mrs. Maltby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodlust brings out the worst in vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel more confident with this chapter and have the rest of this planned out in my head, I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but there will be at least two.

Bare fangs. Hiss. 

Someone screamed, not sure who.

Ludge. Bite. Missed.

On ground. Get up. Search Search Search.

There, climbing. Climb. Climb Climb Climb.

Chase.

Attack again. Missed.

Chase. Chase. Lunge. 

Green eyes? 

Thrown down. Yelling.

Ripping. Bite. Draw blood. Good taste, need more.

Down again. Stand. 

Kicked.

Falling.

Landing. 

CLUNK! Darkness.

Lanyon woke up in a cold bed in a lot of pain. It felt like he had broken his back, maybe even his skull. Sitting next to him was a woman. He didn’t recognize her.

“Finally.” She said, before holding a bottle towards him.

Lanyon had drank the whole thing when he came back to his senses, and he felt better. It wasn’t human, but it was blood. He no longer felt broken and he could sit up.

“Feeling better Doctor?” She asked. 

“Yes…” Lanyon squinted, he knew that voice. “Governess?”

“Yes, I thought it was you when I met you. Dr. Robert Lanyon, I never would have guessed.” She chuckled.

“Then you’re Mrs. Maltby.” Lanyon said.

“Of course.” She chuckled. 

“How did you recognize me?” 

“You have very distinct facial features, your nose for one… And not many men are as tall as you…” The Governess tilted her head. “You may be taller then this poet I met a while ago, I do believe his name was Oscar.”

“And how exactly did you find me?”

“I heard the commotion and followed you and Dr. Jekyll.. I smelled Reinfield and knew it was something bad.” 

Jekyll! That was who he attacked.

“Is Henry alright?!” Lanyon asked.

“Yes actually, he managed to keep away and was the one who pushed, well, kicked you off that building, I have no idea how he did it. He didn’t see me however, but he seemed distraught.” The Governess said. 

“Oh my god now he knows…” Lanyon put his head in his hands. “I can’t go back. If he knows then he’ll tell Rachel, and if Rachel knows then she’ll… She’ll panic and one of the lodgers will get the story out of her, then everyone will know, and who knows how long until…”

“Doctor calm down!” The Governess said, putting a hand on his arm. “Calm down, then we’ll discuss all this.”

When Lanyon was calm, the Governess took him into her lounge room. She had him sit down and she sat across from him.

“Listen, these people are your friends right? From what I’ve heard of these people, they would never ever sell you out, and they would understand more than anyone that you would never hurt anyone, and they seem super understanding of us, considering that werewolf Dr. Jekyll took in. I’ll let you stay for a while, and I’ll check on the society.” The Governess smiled. “I’ll go with you back to the society as well.”

“Thank you…” Lanyon said. A weight fell off his shoulders, but this was not going to be fun.

It was sunrise, so Lanyon returned to the bedroom and stayed, while the Governess got dressed up and headed to the society.

When she got there, it was more chaotic then she ever could have imagined. She could see people running around and voices echoing from every direction. The Governess brought her attention to a couple lodgers were standing near the door gossiping. 

“Jekyll said he turned around and hissed at him like a cat. And then he lunged at him!”

“He had fangs! How did we never notice?”

The lodgers looked at the Governess, and she awkwardly smiled.

“I’m here to meet with Dr. Jekyll about my husband’s funding?” The Governess said.

“Oh!” One of the lodgers said, then told her where to find the office.

The lodgers knew, which meant Lanyon was right. The Governess kept it in mind as she walked up to Jekyll’s office.

She could hear three voices from down the hall as she approached.

“And you let him??” A loud female voice.

“How was I supposed to know? I never noticed a bite or anything, he must have covered it well.” Jekyll. “He had to have not realized…”

“Then why did he stop eating my cooking six months ago, he had to have been bitten around then, could he have taken that long to realize?”

“That’s not how it works…” An awkward sounding man’s voice. “They don’t turn from bites. Jekyll would not be standing here if they did, he’d be half dead.”

“Then how does it work?” The woman again.

“They ingest the blood of a vampire, and then they get really sick, bedridden even, and they have to drink someone completely before they can function again. Dr. Lanyon knew he was a vampire, because no one misses that.”

“Oh my god…” The woman. This must have been Rachel.

“What?” The man asked.

“About a year and a half ago he was bedridden for two weeks, we thought he was going to die..” Jekyll sounded choked up.

“He’s been hiding it for that long…” Rachel again. “Why would he not tell us..?”

“Every time any of us brought it up it was talking about possible experiments or study…” Jekyll said. “Oh my god he probably thinks he’s a monster..”

“Jasper, you said you had suspicions, why?” Rachel asked.

“When Mr. Archer was bleeding he started acting weird… I thought he was going to bite Miss Lavender, but then, you know.” The other man, Jasper, said. 

By then The Governess was at the door, which was carelessly wide open. Lanyon did have something to worry about considering they left the door wide open while discussing this, and a few Lodgers knew the story already.

The Governess walked into the threshold of the door and quietly knocked, and the three looked at her. 

“Excuse me? Is this a bad time?” She asked.

Jekyll, Jasper and Rachel looked at each other, and then Jasper and Rachel nodded quietly and left the room. 

“No, it’s alright. Mrs. Maltby, yes?” Jekyll had gone from distraught to completely calm within a minute, and it was as if nothing happened.

“Yes, I’m here on behalf of my husband, I spoke with your partner last night about the funding.” 

Jekyll gestured to the seat and the Governess sat down.

“Ah yes, he told me about that.” Jekyll said. The Governess knew he was lying, but she wasn’t going to ask him about it considering she wasn’t supposed to know.

“Good, my husband won’t be returning for a while, his family really needs him.” It was true, but the Governess was happier to be away from him then she would lead on.

“My desk is a mess, I'm sorry.” Jekyll said before looking through the paper to find something.

“It’s quite alright.” The Governess chuckled. 

The meeting went well, but she could tell Jekyll was worried. Once they finished, she thanked him and quickly left.

The lodgers seemed to have toned the talking down as the Governess left, but she noticed they were still talking. 

She made her way home, stopping to chat with a couple friends and people she knew. By the time she made it back it was getting close to dusk.

She found Lanyon sitting in the lounge room reading through one of the books she had. He looked up at her as soon as she closed the door.

“So..?” He asked.

“I think everyone in the society knows, someone named Jasper told your friends Dr. Jekyll and Rachel how we work so they know you’ve been one for a while, and you bit Dr. Jekyll. I don’t think it was anywhere that would have hurt him horribly, but you bit him.” The Governess said before she sat down. Lanyon put his face in his hands.

“I can’t go back…” Lanyon said.

“Nonsense, they are very worried about you! I doubt they are going to call you a monster or anything. Dr. Jekyll seemed distraught, he blames himself for making you feel like you can’t tell him.” The Governess glanced to the side as if someone else was in the room. “And I don’t know what it is about her, but your friend Rachel seems like the kind of person to do something crazy to find you.”

Lanyon took his head out of his hands and nodded as if he agreed with the last statement.

“I just need time, I’m not ready to face them..” Lanyon said.

“I’ll give you two days, alright? I’ll come with but you have to make them think it’s a coincidence that we showed up at the same time. I’d rather keep my identity as secret as possible. Lady vampires are treated worse…” The Governess sighed, and Lanyon nodded. He had heard all the stories of what husbands did to their wives if they found out they were turned. 

“Alright.” Lanyon said. 

“I have a few more jars of pig’s blood from the Bazaar, so we don’t have to go out.” The Governess walked over to a cupboard. “How did you get so bloodthirsty? It’s been at most two days.”

“Someone had a nasty accident near me and bled, I’m lucky I didn’t bite Miss Lavender when it happened.” Lanyon chuckled awkwardly. “I didn’t realize it could get that bad in such a short time.”

“I think that is what that one named Jasper said. I nearly killed my husband in a situation like that.” The Governess pulled two bottles out of the cupboard and came back to Lanyon. It seemed that she didn’t want to talk about the last statement as she said; “The bottles are special, apparently they keep it at a good temperature so it doesn’t go bad.”

“Interesting.” Lanyon said before taking one and taking the cork out. “Who knew pig’s blood actually smelled a little nice?”

“It’s cause we’re supposed to like blood. Before I was a vampire, I thought it was disgusting.” The Governess chuckled. “You won’t believe half the stuff I’ve seen in Chicago. My husband has family there.”

“Do you often travel?” Lanyon asked before drinking the bottle.

“Rarely anymore. I’m beginning to suspect my husband has a mistress.” The Governess rolled her eyes and drank her bottle. “Why else would he be travelling so much without his wife?”

Lanyon stayed silent, feeling awkward.

“I’m so close to leaving. Maybe I’ll run away to France or the Netherlands…”

“Do you know French or Dutch?” Lanyon asked.

“Of course I do, what sort of Governess would I have been if I had not?” 

“I see.” Lanyon said, before he smelled something off. He noticed the Governess noticed as well. 

Lanyon stood, just in time for something to connect with the back of his skull, and for the third time since becoming a vampire, he was knocked out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the Governess, thought I'd give her her own chapter. She's a fun character who I might do more with in the future.


	6. Cut Throats and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming a vampire was strange for Lanyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, blood being forced into someone's mouth is described in minimal detail, but here's the warning just in case that makes you squeamish

“Thank you for dinner Emma, I wish you all the luck in Liverpool.” Lanyon said as he put his coat on. 

“As to you Robert, just don’t replace me with that gossip Estelle Fitzsimons.” Emma, Lanyon’s former cook, said.

“I won’t, I do have a few lined up who you don’t hate.” Lanyon chuckled.

Lanyon left and began the trek back to his home. He had stayed a lot longer with the cook then he meant to, and the sky was dark. Thankfully Lanyon knew the way home well, he often visited Emma’s home. She would have lived full time with him, but she was married with a young daughter so she had a home of her own.

Lanyon was maybe a fourth of the way home when he was grabbed. He was pulled into the alley by a man and a woman who already had blood on their mouths and necks. 

“Oh a rich one, been a while, who was that last one we drank from?”

“Oh that had to be one of those damn Carews, not the old one, maybe his wife…”

“Oh yes…”

The man sniffed at Lanyon as Lanyon struggled. They had already shoved him against the wall and he had no hope of escape. 

“Oh this one doesn’t have the good blood.” He said.

“Hmm…” The woman looked conflicted, before smirking evilly. “Well, since Bennett Lord died we haven’t had anyone to watch…”

The man seemed to understand what she meant. The woman then bit her finger until it was bleeding terribly, and the man held Lanyon’s nose. When Lanyon gasped for breath, the woman practically shoved her whole finger in his mouth. Lanyon could taste the blood from the wound.

The woman pulled it out and the man threw Lanyon down. Lanyon spat out the rancid taste and got up as the two disappeared around the corner. He waited, before running away.

He made it home in half the time as he didn’t stop till he got to his door. He didn’t tell his staff anything, he hardly had time to. He had made it seven steps past Anderson before he collapsed. 

He remembered hearing his father and mother come the next day, and it was a mixture of his mother crying over him and his father speaking with his staff. The next day was spent being checked out by doctors who didn’t seem to understand what was wrong. 

Then his friends came.

Rachel was almost as distraught as his mother, if not more. Jekyll was acting calm, but as Lanyon would later find, it was simply so he wouldn’t be in as much panic as Rachel in front of anyone. God Jekyll loved his reputation.

Then came the times Jekyll came alone. It was often between doctor visits, and when the full time doctor his family hired wasn’t in the room. Jekyll was always talking, about anything. He recounted stories that Lanyon remembered clear as day, told of the smallest things like Mr. Bird getting a new plant or the latest thing Rachel cooked. Jekyll seemed to be trying to stay with Lanyon as much as possible.

Then he stopped talking as much as the situation seemed to grow more hopeless. Doctors were saying Lanyon was just getting worse and worse. It was around then Lanyon began to smell things. 

It was then that Lanyon realized Jekyll believed he was going to die. Those where the worst days, Jekyll silently sitting in the room, either holding Lanyon’s hand or not, crying quietly or loudly, or just reading something to Lanyon as if he were a child who couldn’t read yet, not that Lanyon was complaining.

Lanyon had no recollection of when he bit his doctor, he just came to his senses when he was sitting upright on the side of the bed with the doctor’s neck in his mouth and his face was wet.

Dragging the body to the Thames was a lot easier then he thought it would be. It was the dead of night and barely anyone was out. He managed to get it done without being caught. He returned to his room, and spent until dayfall having a breakdown about what he now knew, and how his life would be ruined…

And now Lanyon knew it would be for sure.

When Lanyon woke, he was on his knees leaned back against a wall. He was gagged and his hands were tied together. The Governess was next to him, still knocked out.

When Lanyon glanced around, it looked like they were shoved into a wine cellar, which didn’t make sense, as no vampire hunter would keep vampires locked up unless…

Unless they were going to be sold to some mad scientist. Not rouge scientist, a proper mad scientist who would tie the two down and use them in evil experiments. That was where the vampire skull came from. Lanyon remembered hearing the lodgers talk about how sad it was that the vampire was killed in an experiment by the seller.

Lanyon tried to do something. He couldn’t bite through his gag any better than a normal person could. He had no extra strength so he couldn’t tear through his binds. The way he was sitting didn’t let him get his legs out and use them in some way. He was stuck.

The Governess woke soon after, and seemed to panic. Lanyon couldn’t do anything to stop her, and he wouldn’t have had time to, as the door opened, and a woman in a red dress entered. She was dressed fancily, but was holding a sword, probably to keep the two restrained vampires from trying anything. It took Lanyon all of half a second to realize who this was.

“Good job girls.” Cutthroat Lucy said after looking at Lanyon. Lanyon noticed a few women looking at them through the doorway behind Lucy. “Nevada, get the message to my sister-in-law.”

One of the girls ran off, while the others looked. Lucy then closed the door to keep them from looking. She then walked to Lanyon and grabbed him by the chin.

“Listen, if it weren’t for the fact you’re Rachel’s friend, I would have cut your head off, and the head of your friend over there. I’ve lost a lot of girls to Renfeild and Karnstien, and I know one of their offspring when I see them.” Lucy glanced to the Governess. “I will track you down if you hurt my sister-in-law, both of you, got it?” 

Lucy let Lanyon go, and he nodded quickly, and Lucy walked out.

Lanyon had barely been gone a day, and Rachel had already called upon the Forty Elephants to find him. Then Lanyon realized that Rachel was Lucy’s sister-in-law. Well, that explained quite a few things.

Lanyon looked to the Governess, and she was looking at him. Lanyon could almost imagine her pointing out that she guessed that Rachel would do something rash. This, however, felt too rash.

It had to have been an hour before they heard voices from outside. As they got closer, Lanyon recognized Rachel’s voice.

The door opened, and there was Rachel, front and center, with Lucy right behind her.

“Lucy I told you not to tie him up!” Rachel said as she rushed over to him.

“And I told you, bloodsuckers are a lit fuse, if one thing goes wrong they go crazy. Your friend would know that well.” Lucy said.

“I told him he should have been careful around Lanyon.” A voice came from behind Lucy, and Lanyon watched Hyde slip into the room. Great…

“You can take him, I don’t care what happens to his friend, I have some things to attend to.” Lucy said before walking off. 

“I’m sorry I had to do this, but Dr. Jay’s a mess, he thinks he did something wrong…” Rachel sighed before taking Lanyon’s gag off, and gracefully removing the Governess’s as well before going back to Lanyon. “This is why you stopped eating my cooking isn’t it?”

Lanyon didn’t reply right away, instead looking down in shame.

“Don’t answer, I don’t want to make you upset.” Rachel patted Lanyon’s shoulder. “None of this is your fault.”

Lanyon wasn’t expecting Rachel to be so calm and trying to keep him from freaking out, but it was nice. However, even if Rachel was calm and telling him it was okay as she removed the rope Lucy had tied him in, Lanyon knew a shitstorm was coming.

And that shitstorm came in the form of the short angry blonde standing behind Rachel. 

“Oh praise him some more will you?” Hyde said with a lot of malice in his voice.

“Master Hyde..!” Rachel started.

“No! Lanyon, I told Henry over and over and over that something was wrong with you. Something was off and he needed to get you to tell him. But nooo, you’re his best friend, you’d never lie to him, he can trust you to never tell a lie. And look where that got him huh? His best friend which he claims would never tell a lie has been a leech for over a year and a half. And did you tell him? No! Instead you attacked him! What kind of friend attacks their friend? What kind of friend doesn’t tell the other, ‘oh hey, stay away, I have a thirst for blood and it just so happens you have a lot of blood!’” Hyde moaked Lanyon with a very high pitched voice. “All because of this, I had to miss the Necromancer’s Ball because I had to go out and look for you! You’re selfish Robert! You’re a selfish prick who deserves to be burned with the rest of the bloodsuckers. If it were up to me, I would already be throwing you to the people of London.” Hyde looked to the Governess. “Hah, I bet Jekyll’s going to love hearing that rather than coming to him about it when you knew, you told your bloody mistress.”

“I am not his mistress!” The Governess hissed at Hyde.

“Oh then what are you?! A married woman with a shit husband who happens to spend a lot of time with a single man? Maybe you’re not his mistress, but you’re defiently fucking him!” Hyde snapped at her.

“I am not!” The Governess yelled. “I am simply a good friend Hyde, not that you would know what a friend is!”

Lanyon could only look down to hide the tears that were already forming. Rachel took notice.

“Master Hyde you shut your bloody mouth now! Dr. Lanyon and Mrs. Maltby are not having relations, and you have no right to speak to Dr. Lanyon like that! We are taking him home, and you are not to say another word otherwise, or I will be having a very detailed talk with Dr. Jay about you!” Rachel shouted at Hyde. Hyde almost seemed taken aback, before his face turned red again.

“Oh and you don’t think I’ve already told him all this? He knows what I think about all this! I didn’t even want to bloody come with you to get this leech, you made me come!”

“Don’t you call him a leech again!” Rachel yelled. “How would you feel if I started calling you something like that? How would you feel if I suddenly discovered that you were a bastard child or something like that and began to scream at you for it?”

Hyde practically had steam rising from his face before he turned on his heel and stormed out, likely right into Lucy’s girls who were outside the room making sure no one tried anything. They could hear Hyde complain as they forced him to stay put right outside the door.

Rachel turned back to Lanyon and wiped his tears with her sleeve.

“Come on, we’re going home.” She said, her voice was calm again. 

She stood Lanyon up, and when Rachel untied her, the Governess stood on her own. The Governess came over to check on Lanyon. She then turned to Rachel.

“I can make my own way home. Please tell your Sister-in-Law that I would like compensation for this whole feascal.” She said.

“Don’t expect any, thieves don’t work that way.” Rachel said.

“If I didn’t know that I would be dead. It keeps my cover however.” 

Rachel chuckled.

“I believe you’ve blown whatever cover you have. At least to Lucy.” Rachel said. “Come on Dr. Lanyon.”

Lanyon followed quietly, and when they exited the room, Lanyon watched Hyde wipe his face with his sleeve before joining them. He kept an angry look on his face. It made Lanyon grateful that he had never run into Hyde before this week. 

The Governess took to the roofs as soon as they got outside, while Rachel lead Lanyon and Hyde back towards the society. Lanyon kept catching Hyde giving him dirty looks as they walked.

“I’m sorry the society felt so hostile to you Lanyon.. I would have told everyone to stop talking like that about vampires if I had known…” Rachel said.

“Don’t apologize… I should have come straight to you and Henry about this when I knew… I was just scared..” Lanyon sighed.

“You shouldn’t have been…” Rachel said. “We should have made you feel comfortable enough to come to us..”

“Or maybe he should have cared for everyone’s safety.” Hyde hissed, and Rachel glared at him.

“Shut up. You can avoid him as much as you want after this.” 

As soon as they got into the society, Hyde disappeared up the stairs. Rachel stopped Lanyon.

“How long have you known..?” Rachel asked.

“Mrs. Maltby told me Jasper-”

“No, I want to hear it from you.”

“A year and a half, I knew as soon as I got better, and I had killed that doctor they found in the Thames.” Lanyon said.

Rachel sighed, then hugged him.

Rachel had let go of him when someone appeared at the top of the stairs, and when Lanyon looked, there was Jekyll.

He looked disheveled, and his vest was unbuttoned and he hadn’t completely buttoned his shirt. His hair was also a little messier.

The next few moments were the most unprofessional Lanyon had ever seen Jekyll. Jekyll didn’t say anything, or wait for Lanyon to speak, he just rushed down the stairs and hugged him, and Lanyon found himself crying as they sunk to the ground hugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I hit a brick wall and couldn't write for a while. Thank you for waiting however!


	7. Canceled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topics touched upon may be triggering to some. I just need to let you all know why I’m canceling this fic.

I’m sorry to say I’m discontinuing this story along with the Mary Jekyll series.  
It’s come to my attention the plethora of very problematic things related to the Glass Scientists including treatment of POC characters and male sexual assault done by women. It’s just something I’m no longer comfortable with supporting. I’m sorry for those excited for more. I may continue writing Gothic Literature related fan fiction, but TGS will not be getting more fics from me.


End file.
